The present invention comprises improved apparatus for the fastening or attachment of footwear such as may be used for various sporting activities, including skiing, underwater diving, swimming, fishing, snowboarding and so on. The invention finds a particular application in relation to swimming fins.
Swimming fins, also commonly referred to as "flippers", are generally provided with a large propulsion portion in the form of a flexible blade (the fin), which itself has an integral foot receiving area with open heel. Conventionally straps are provided which span the back of the open heel to secure the user's foot once located within the integral root receiving area.
In the present invention it is recognised that these straps, and particularly their need to be tied or buckled with the employment of the user's hands, are associated with several disadvantages. For example, divers may be required to carry heavy and cumbersome equipment, affecting their balance and manoeuvrability. Usually this equipment is adorned by the diver prior to the fins being worn. In order to put on the fins and fasten them to the diver's foot using straps or other fastening means heretofore known, the diver is required to rely on assistance from another person or to crouch down, probably with all or at least the majority of his own weight and the weight of his equipment on one leg. This difficulty must be considered not only in calm beach conditions, but also on rocks potentially buffeted by waves and or of slippery or hazardous surface from seaweed, barnacles and so on. Similar difficulties are encountered in boats where level and stable footings may be unavailable.
There have been many accidents, some even fatal, caused by divers slipping or otherwise losing their balance and it is apparent that the simple adorning of fins should not be a strenuous activity, particularly prior to diving where regular and calm breathing cycles are desired.
Typical fastening means known to the art may be examined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,067 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,384. In both these prior art publications the fastening means substantially comprises of a strap.